Uthers’ and Gaius’ 3 Little Kittens
by DementedViper
Summary: Implied AM Slash DONT LIKE DONT READ. YAY Alia Returns! Ok so another twisted Nursery Rythem featuring Knowing!Uther&Gaius Exasperated!Merlin&Arthur CuteAsAlways!Alia Cheering!Arthur Clumsy!Merlin AdvoidingNaughtyThoughts!Merlin...oh just read


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Merlin it all belongs to the BBC all I own is the twisted plot XD

**A/N:** This fic was inspired by my **I Want Santa In His Chambers**,** Hop On Mister Easter Bunny**,** Mother Nature Bless Us This Year**, **You make a good fairy, sire**,** Humpty Dumpty**, **Arthur, Merlin and Little Bo Peep!?**,** Merlin and Arthurs little mouse**,** Alia and the Star Light** and** Arthur and His Men **Fics. You do not have to read them first but it might be a good idea lol. You know for amusement sake.

**Warnings: **Slash some humour...uh that is about all I think.

**AN2: **I think I am suffering from something dreadful...called writers block this is the second story I wrote tonight that didn't turn out as I wanted. The meaning is twisted from what I wanted but oh well. Enjoy.

* * *

**Uthers' and Gaius' 3 Little Kittens**

Arthur laughed as he and Merlin ran around chasing Alia through the castle. The little girl was giggling happily, as she slipped through Merlin's fingers. Arthur's eyes widened and he caught the suit of armour Merlin knocked before it could fall. The laughing pair stopped and looked at him breathlessly chuckling.

"Alright trouble lets go see my father and give him is ring back," he said picking her up and she giggled putting her hand in her pocket then her eyes widened. "What?"

"It not there!" she turned her pocket out and they groaned.

**Three little kittens they lost their mittens, and they began to cry,  
"Oh mother dear, we sadly fear that we have lost our mittens."  
" What! Lost your mittens, you naughty kittens!  
Then you shall have no pie."  
" Meeow, meeow, meeow, now we shall have no pie."**

Merlin sighed as they crawled the hall floors looking for the ring. Uther had not been best pleased and told them it was up to the three of them to find it if they wanted dinner, so here they were and even Arthur was crawling, if they were not in such a serious situation Merlin would have allowed his thoughts to stray to how _interesting_ Arthur, on his knees, looked.

"Founded it!" Alia called "wait no just a sparkly thing off of lady Morgana's dress" she sighed and continued looking

"Got it!" Arthur cheered and they rushed to the dining hall.

**  
The three little kittens they found their mittens,  
And they began to cry,  
"Oh mother dear, see here, see here  
For we have found our mittens."  
"Put on your mittens, you silly kittens  
And you shall have some pie"  
"Meeow, meeow, meeow,  
Now let us have some pie."  
The three little kittens put on their mittens  
And soon ate up the pie,**

"Thank you Mr Uther King Sir" Alia said happily, "Dinner was yummy"

"You're welcome child."

"Oh...but I gots all messy" she sniffed looking at her new dress

"Well you best clean up...you too Merlin" the manservant blushed and left with Arthur and the little girl.

**  
"Oh mother dear, we greatly fear  
That we have soiled our mittens."  
"What! soiled you mittens, you naughty kittens!"  
Then they began to cry, "Meeow, meeow, meeow"  
Then they began to sigh.  
The three little kittens they washed their mittens  
And hung them out to dry,  
**

"You know what she is up to, don't you sure?" Gaius chuckled watching Uther as he smiled at the door

"I raised my son, albeit with your help, but I do understand the child mind...Arthur and Merlin however, have yet to learn. That you cannot praise for everything otherwise trouble shall be caused just for the reward."

**"Oh mother dear, do you not hear  
That we have washed our mittens."  
"What! washed your mittens, you are good kittens."  
But I smell a rat close by,  
"Meeow, meeow, meeow" we smell a rat close by...**

"Did you hear what the Knights say, my lord?"

"Yes Gaius I do, what my son does is none of my business as long as he keeps up the Pendragon image and legacy, what happens amongst Arthur and his Knights stays there. He trusts them and he shall learn if that trust was misplaced."

"And with Alia on their side I don't think anyone would mind" he chuckled seeing the little girl run past in a clean dress giggling as Arthur chased her and Merlin then walked past the door with a sigh.

* * *

Be Brutal...It was rubbish right? anyone got any ideas?


End file.
